


Wild Blue Yonder

by awerewolf



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nomad life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: Goro and V live as nomads. Life isn't easy, but they manage so long as they are together.A Valentine's Day gift for Nick
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Summer Sky Saga





	Wild Blue Yonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finefeatheredfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finefeatheredfriend/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to Nick!!

The old CHOOH2 station was mostly gutted. The pumps were dry, and the only thing worth salvaging V found in the building was an old box of cereal. He popped it open, shoving a handful in his mouth as he stepped outside.

The sand in the atmosphere had cast a sickly yellow-green haze over everything. It was late afternoon, nearly dark, and Goro was around somewhere. They were miles from the nearest clan, but that was fine. They could handle themselves well enough.

A loud whistle caught V’s attention and he walked around the building, finding Goro crouched next to a small generator.

“There is CHOOH2 inside.” He tapped on the generator. “Do you have the container?”

“Yeah.” V tossed it to him, and he uncapped it. “You gotta be more careful though.”

Goro looked up, eyebrow raised, and V let out an exasperated sigh. “Don’t whistle out here at night. Especially in his kind of weather.”

“Why not?”

“Calls attention to shit you’d rather not call attention to.”

Goro gave him a curious look but dropped it. They siphoned what little CHOOH2 remained from the generator and placed the container in the trunk of their nearby car. Goro limped slightly when he returned to the driver’s side, and V stopped him.

“Are you hurt?”

Goro looked away, embarrassed. “There was a hole, I did not see it. I am fine.”

“Let me look.” V activated his scanner and ran it down Goro’s leg, analyzing what it said. “Goro, you broke your foot.”

“I am fine.”

“Your bones are broken.” V insisted. “I just saw it. Here, take your shoe off.” V opened the rear door on the driver’s side for Goro to sit, and the man looked at it like it was a snake about to bite him.

“I will be fine.”

“Sit down, Goro.” V crossed his arms.

Goro yielded, sitting down. “If I take my boot off, I will not be able to get it back on.”

V knelt next to his leg, frowning up at him. “It’s that bad and you didn’t say anything?”

“I did not wish to worry you and…” He looked away again. “I was ashamed.”

“Accidents happen, nothing to be ashamed of.” V gently pulled his boot off, and then his sock. Goro hissed quietly but stayed still. His foot was badly bruised and swelling quickly.

“Just a moment.” V walked around to the trunk, pulling out a medical kit he had stashed inside for emergencies. He returned to Goro, placing the box on the ground. “I’m going to splint it. It won’t be comfortable. We have a hypo for the pain if you want it.”

“I will be fine. We should save your medication for more dire situations.”

V shrugged and replaced the hypo in the box. “Sure, up to you.”

He had a few small sturdy pieces of wood for splinting and lined them up on the sides and underneath Goro’s foot before wrapping it tightly. V stood and threw Goro’s boot and sock into the back of the car.

“We’ll get you to a doctor. They’ll get you fixed up, but for now you’ve gotta recover the old-fashioned way.” Goro frowned at V’s words, and he went on. “Way I see it, we’ve got three options. We camp here for the night, I drive us back to our camp, or I can drive all night to get us to the clan’s doctor.”

Goro’s eyebrows rose, obviously offended. “I can drive.”

“Normally, yeah, but your foot is broken. How are you going to push the pedals with a broken foot?”

“I will manage.”

“No, Goro. Your foot is broken. I’m not making you drive with a broken foot. I can drive just fine.”

“My broken foot will be the least of our worries when we end up turned upside down in a ditch somewhere.”

V laughed. “Oh, come on. I’m not that bad of a driver.” He helped Goro up and around to the passenger’s seat, the other man grumbling the entire time.

V slid into the driver’s seat, adjusting it to his own comfort. Goro sat with his arms crossed next to him.

“Do you know how to drive a manual vehicle?”

“Goro, come on. I’ve been a nomad for my whole life. I know how to drive everything that’s got wheels.”

Goro hummed in thought. “Not well, though.”

“But good enough!” V cranked up the engine.

* * *

An hour later they were at their own camp-- if you could call it that. It was only a camper they shared, solar panels decorating the top. V helped Goro into the camper, setting him down on the worn couch, and returned outside to hook the camper up to the back of the car.

When he returned, Goro was already preparing to brew himself tea, hobbling on his broken foot.

“I can do that for you.” V reached out and Goro pulled away, holding up a finger.

“I will make my own tea.”

“Sheesh, okay.” V flopped down on the couch. “I can’t drive, I ruin your tea, I’m not sure why you stick around with some chump like me then.”

The side of Goro’s mouth turned up. “Perhaps I simply like to look at you.”

V smirked. “So I’m just arm-candy, then?”

Goro poured his tea, holding it in his hands as he sat next to V on the couch. “V, you are someone I admire greatly. You have morals, and you have honor. We may not always agree, but it is refreshing to be with someone who knows where they stand. You are kind, and you provide lighthearted humor when it is needed. You are intelligent. You are… like no one I have ever known.” Goro sipped his tea while V sat in silence, soaking in his words. Goro’s hand reached out, twining with his fingers. V’s heart beat a little faster, a little harder.

“You care for me and encourage me to care for myself…” He looked down at his broken foot. “I am in your debt, and I will spend the rest of my days paying off that debt.”

“You don’t owe me a thing, Goro.”

Goro hummed thoughtfully, before adding, “But you cannot drive, and I do not trust your taste in food.”

V snorted in laughter. “Wow! And here I thought we were having a moment!”

* * *

V awoke unexpectedly that night. His arms were wrapped around Goro, his cheek pressed in between the man’s bare shoulder blades, as he slept on beside him. V rubbed his eyes roughly, sitting up to look around.

It was still dark. The lights in the camper had all been cut out so they could get some sleep, leaving them in darkness. Light from the moon and stars shone in through the window, and shadows moved quickly outside.

V nudged Goro’s arm and he awoke quickly, sitting up. The question in his eyes was quickly answered by V pressing a single finger to his own lips, and then pointing to the window. Goro saw the shadows move and went to stand, hissing as his broken foot touched the floor.

V’s arm clasped Goro’s, pulling him backward into the bed again, and a voice spoke from outside.

“Wake up! Rise and shine!” Followed by a loud pounding on the door. V and Goro locked eyes. “Looks like two lonely little wannabe nomads, out in the wild wild wilderness by themselves.”

The voice continued, “Well, it’s time for you two to learn about the Raffen Shiv. And it’s gonna be a hard lesson. Now, come on out and surrender all your shit, and maybe we’ll leave you breathin’.”

Goro glanced around the camper before locking his eyes back on V’s. “You take the window; I will go out of the door on top.”

“You’re not doing anything with a broken foot.”

“V,” Goro growled. “We are likely surrounded and outnumbered. You cannot expect to take them all yourself while I sit here and watch.”

V looked around. “I don’t. I want you to take the window instead, and I want you to trust me.”

Goro frowned severely but nodded. V stood up on the bed, slowly popping open the door on the roof of the camper and easing it open.

Luckily, none of the Raffens thought to check the roof, and he didn’t pop out to a gun in his face. He looked around briefly before popping back in to whisper to Goro, now positioned at the window.

“I see about ten guys, at most.” Goro nodded at the information before pushing the blinds aside to look for himself.

V activated his optics, looking around at the small group. He guessed the leader was the guy at the door with a spiked metal bat slung over his shoulder. V opened his hacking interface, deliberating before switching on _Contagion_.

The leader lurched forward, hacking out a violent wet cough. The others jumped in shock before rushing over. He pushed them away, coughing more and then jerking as if electrocuted before falling to the ground.

“What the fuck?” One of them asked, and then another started coughing. And then another.

A shot rang out as Goro started picking them off, taking advantage of the confusion.

They began to scatter, and V pulled out his own gun, aiming and firing at the few brave enough to remain. When it was all done, six corpses laid outside the camper, and the rest had fled.

V leaned back in, watching Goro disassemble his gun for cleaning later.

“Goro, don’t know if you know this, but we got a couple corpses outside.”

Goro rolled his eyes, looking up at V, who was grinning.

“See? Things went okay. We got rid of the Raffens and you didn’t fuck up your foot worse than it already is.”

Goro set his gun down, hobbling back over to the bed. “Perhaps there is a Raffen Shiv camp nearby. One of us should stay up, to keep watch.”

“I’m pretty sure the half-dozen corpses outside constitute as a ‘Do Not Trespass’ sign.”

Goro thought for a moment. “Fine.”

V collapsed back into the bed beside him, arms wrapping around him again and squeezing tightly. “You’re only saying that because you’re too tired and grumpy from your hurt foot to argue.”

Goro chuckled. “You know me well.”

V pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. “We’ll get you fixed up in the morning. I’ll miss being protective and playing nurse, though.”

“I highly doubt it will be your last opportunity.”

V laughed. “I’m not wishing for you to get hurt, just like taking care of you sometimes.”

Goro was silent for a long moment. “You are always doing that.”

V smiled against his back and closed his eyes.

* * *

They made it into the nearest clan camp in the late morning the next day. It was a Jodes camp, filled to the brim with Agricultural tech and crops.

The ripperdoc was a young woman, barely out of her teens, with a gap-toothed smile and a sunny disposition. That is, until she got a good look at Goro’s foot.

“You walked on this!” She scolded. “More than once!”

“I had little choice.”

She shook her head, disgusted. “Well, that means your treatment will be much more painful.” She looked at V. “Why don’t you go grab some supplies, and I take care of your extremely stubborn boyfriend?”

V smirked. “Got it. Maybe you can knock some sense into him.”

Goro crossed his arms, pouting, as V left the car.

The Jodes were a talented bunch. They could yield healthy crops from a heap of ashes. Because of that, they had heaps of fresh fruit and vegetables. Literal heaps.

A nearby group of the nomads were laughing around a barbeque, and when he approached, they handed V a roasted ear of corn. It was the first hot food V had eaten in weeks, and the first piece of fresh food he’d eaten in over a year.

He knew Goro would probably cry with appreciation at the thought of fresh food, so he waited for him after finishing the ear. They could enjoy something together before they stocked up on supplies.

Over an hour later and he was dozing nearby, listening to the radio, when Goro nudged him with his newly healed foot. He opened his eyes, sitting up.

“Feel better?”

“Despite her age, she is talented.” Goro stomped his foot on the ground a few times, showing that it was healed. “But very bossy.”

“Doctors don’t like stubborn patients.” V shrugged. “And you’re pretty stubborn. Anyway,” He stood, brushing off his pants. “Got a surprise for you.”

Goro followed V as he led the way to a nearby trailer. It was equipped with a full kitchen, and everyone outside could hear sizzling and timers blaring as the kitchen staff were at work.

“This is the guy I told you about.” V pointed.

An older woman, hair cropped short and dripping with sweat, bent out the window. “Hm. Well, we ain’t got any authentic Japanese food, but what we got is fresh. You’ll have to make do.”

“I will eat anything so long as it has not come out of a can.”

She grinned. “Good lad. I’ll be back in a sec.”

When she came back, she handed them two massive plastic bowls, the food inside still steaming. “Enjoy.”

They set and pulled the tinfoil off the top, to reveal a quickly made stir-fry. Fresh green beans, corn, squash, carrots, and peppers were mixed with synthetic beef and fried together. V looked up at Goro, gauging his reaction.

He was cautious, and V did not blame him, as he took his first bite. He chewed thoughtfully before looking up at V. “The beef is synthetic but with fresh vegetables, it is delicious.”

V pumped his fist in victory. “Yes! I finally managed to get you some food you like! I can die in peace now.”

“Please don’t.” Goro laughed gently before taking another bite.

V shoveled his in without a second thought. It was delicious, sure, but so was a handful of shredded cheese or a plastic-wrapped snack cake. Still, watching Goro carefully eat and savor the food brought a warm feeling to his chest. He wished he could see him like that more often. All the time, even.

They sat beside their empty plates and watched the Jodes live in their own little community. Children ran back and forth, laughing, swatting at each other with imaginary weapons. Neighbors hollered out greetings to each other. Friends laughed and slapped one another on the back. The smell of cooking food permeated one side of the camp, while mud and dirt permeated the other.

Goro looked to V, eager and shy in equal measures.

“Perhaps we could stay, at least for a time. They were kind to heal me and to feed us. And something about this place… I like.”

“The food?”

Goro had the grace to blush. “Yes, but not only that.”

V leaned into his shoulder. “Yeah, sure. Why not? They seem like good folks, and if that means I get to actually see you smile when you eat, then I’d say it’s worth it.”


End file.
